Spike the Dragon
|-|Pre-Molt= |-|Post-Molt= |-|Adult= Summary Spike, also known as Spike the Dragon, is a male baby dragon and one of the seven main characters of "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic". He is Twilight Sparkle's best friend and number one assistant. He has the ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire breath, which features in many episodes, as does his crush on Rarity. Spike is occasionally sarcastic and sometimes laughs at others' misfortunes, Spike can also be a little insecure sometimes, as he feels insecure and jealous when Twilight finds another assistant. Spike is often defensive about his masculinity and dismissive of things he considers "girly," although his outward disdain is often a front. Spike has the ability to magically matures through his greediness and become an adult dragon. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Spike the Dragon, Huffy the Magic Dragon, Spikey-Wikey, New Rainbow Dash, Peewee, Spikey-Poo, Hum Drum, Spikey-Boo, Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, Mr. the Dragon, Princess Spike, Sparkle-Warkle, Dragon Lord Spike, Spike the Hilarious Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but still a baby Classification: Baby Dragon Powers and Abilities: Fire Breath, Resistance to fire attacks, Can swim on lava, Enhanced Durability, Can teleport objects, Can eat gems, Good at digging, Can turn into his adult form if he becomes too greedy, Flight | Same as base form, as well and Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level via calculation | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to the Mane Six) Speed: Peak Human (Should be as fast as the Mane Six), Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can react to Rainbow Dash) | Massively Hypersonic (Managed to hit Rainbow Dash) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (Could move a large bolder) | Class 5 (Casually lifted an water tank) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Class PJ Durability: Likely Wall level (Constantly takes beatings and crashes, It was stated that his scales make him more durable than he seems to be). As a dragon, Spike is highly resistant to fire | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to the Mane Six) Stamina: Likey average Range: Melee physically, Higher with fire attacks, Can teleport objects to another cities Standard Equipment: None notable | A bunch of random items that he stole Intelligence: Varies depending on the subject, he is a very good assistent to Twilight Sparkle, and seems to have above average intelligence when it comes to geology, writting, narrating, etc, but Spike has shown to have average, and sometimes even below average intellect in certain subjects, like leadering or hiding secrets. | Animal-like. Weaknesses: Spike can be a bit greedy and jealous. | Loses all control over himself when he goes into this form, Can go back to his Baby Dragon Form if he is reminded of his past. Key: Baby | Adult Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:My Little Pony Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kids Category:Humanoids Category:Flight Users